marioandsonicfandomcom-20200214-history
Subspace (Super Smash Bros.)
, Ness, and King Dedede) about to go on an adventure.]] Subspace is the twenty-ninth and thirtieth stage of the Subspace Emissary story. The first part is unlocked after Entrance to Subspace is completed. The second part is unlocked after the first part is completed. Part 1 Characters Playable *King Dedede *Luigi *Ness Story Characters *Bowser *King Dedede *Luigi *Ness Enemies/Rivals/Bosses Enemies during Fighting *Big Primid *Bombed *Bytan *Feyesh *Glice *Mite *Poppant *Puppit *Roader *Trowlon *Towtow *Zap Jyk Enemy's Weapons *The Great Maze Story After Tabuu defeats everyone, everybody is turned into a trophy. Inside the King Dedede Castle in Subspace, there are the Luigi, Ness, and the King Dedede trophies. At first, Luigi and Ness are revived by the Dedede Badges. Luigi and Ness then find out about the Dedede Badges and its master, King Dedede. Luigi and Ness find out about the King Dedede trophy and revive Dedede. Then Dedede reunites with Luigi and Ness and the trio set out for an adventure in Subspace. After their adventure to revive some trophies, the trio find the Bowser trophy which is in the middle of Subspace. Dedede revives Bowser but Bowser challenges Dedede to a duel. After turned back to a trophy again, Dedede once again revives Bowser. Bowser challenges Dedede to a duel but Dedede snaps him and tells him about the Great Maze. Preceded by: Entrance to Subspace Succeeded by: Subspace (Part 2) Part 2 Characters Playable *Kirby Story Characters *Bowser *Ganondorf *King Dedede *Kirby *Link *Luigi *Ness *Wario *Zelda Enemies/Rivals/Bosses Enemies during Fighting *Armight *Auroros *Autolance *Bombed *Bucculus *Bytan *Feyesh *Fire Primid *Gamyga *Glire *Primid *Roturret *Scope Primid *Shellpod *Spaak *Sword Primid *Ticken Enemy's Weapons *The Great Maze Story In the middle of Subspace, a Dedede badge inside the Kirby trophy revives Kirby as he spits out the badge and remembers that he swallowed during the events at The Cave. Kirby then sees everybody as a trophy around and begins to start adventuring. After Kirby's adventure, Kirby sees the Ganondorf trophy. Bowser then comes running and attacks the trophy. After Bowser leaves, King Dedede jumps and hugs Kirby and they decide to set out an adventure together in the Great Maze. They also take a walk together. (Only if Link and Zelda are saved): Link and Zelda agree to revive Ganondorf from his trophication. Zelda revives Ganondorf and they tell him about the Great Maze. The trio then walk up the stairs to the Great Maze. (Only if Wario is saved): As the trio (Luigi, Ness, King Dedede) find out more about the Great Maze, Wario attacks Dedede. Luigi and Ness help Dedede up and Wario challenges them to a battle. The trio tell Wario about the Great Maze and he picks his nose. The trio walk up the stairs to the Great Maze while Wario rides his motorcycle up the stairs. Preceded by: Subspace (Part 1) Succeeded by: The Great Maze Category:Events Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Super Smash Bros. Brawl Category:Subspace Emissary